Ochiru Yuki no Umarekawari
by SnowTime
Summary: FemHikaru/Sai. Sai was reborn, this time as Hikaru, as a girl. It was weird at first, but it does not matter as long as he reaches the Hand of God. A third chance, maybe the last chance as tragedy strikes and hopes it never strike again. He will find it this time, even if he looks a little young, and is a girl this time around, it matters not.


**After reading so many good Hikaru no Go fanfics, I just had to get this one off the paper. Please go ahead and read! If people like it, I'll continue it or maybe be a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer! I don't Hikaru no Go, and this is for all future chapters!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**_'_**_Kami-sama! I thank you again… for giving me another chance… to play go!'_

…

"Congratulations Shindou-san! You have a healthy little girl! Your wife is also fine!" the nurse told the worried new father about his family, as he waited anxiously for their new child's birth.

"Really?" he asks, wanting to confirm he didn't hear wrong.

"Yes!" the nurse beamed and led him to the room where his wife is at and left him there for some quality time with his new family member as she quietly left the room.

"Oh, honey! Come over here and look at our new daughter!" and she cooed at the bundle in her arms as the baby giggled softly.

"Hikaru. Shindou Hikaru. Welcome to the family and welcome to the world." Masao Shindo told his new daughter softly as he held the two close to him.

Sai, now named as Hikaru, gazed at his new father with purple tinted eyes and giggled.

Yes. I'm back into this world. With new parents… and a new home… but I'll forever be Sai, Fujiwara Sai first and foremost and find the Hand of God but… thank you… for giving birth to me…

XXXXX

"Kaa-chan!" a young Hikaru whined as she tugged on her mother's pants.

"Yes?" replied Mitsuko as she looked up from her chopping and into Hikaru''s green eyes.

"Can I go over to grandfather's house later?" she asks cutely, after all, she is only four right now. Four years since she had been born again, for the third time.

Mitsuko sighed at her four year old daughters request but nodded.

"After you eat, your father and I will drop you off their since we need to go buy supplies anyways." And she gave a smile as her daughter cheered and hugged her leg before running out of the room, most likely to go read the books that she had on Go.

Mitsuko, for the life of her doesn't know why her daughter likes that and how she knows how to play when she is still so young. But children all have their secrets she knows and giggled to herself as she thought about her own childhood.

XXXXX

Sai had ran to her room as fast as she could to change into a kimono. No matter how long it has been, and how old fashion it may seem, she still prefers those long robes of hers rather than the modern clothes she had, but she tolerates it and wore it in the house unless she went to visit her grandfather of this life.

He had gotten used to thinking himself as a female as it doesn't matter what gender he is as long as he got to play Go but… it took a while to get used to but not a long time. As a boy for two life times, he can say being a girl is something that never crossed his mind, and now it happened to him, but oh well. A chance is a chance! And he better refer him-herself as a female more even in hi-her mind. Sigh, kind of hard.

"Hikaru! Dinner's ready! Get your father as you come!" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Hai!" Sai called back as she dashed out of her room and knocked on her father's door for dinner before zooming to her seat and waited impatiently for her father to come.

When he finally dragged himself out of his office, they all started eating with a chorus of "Itadakimasu". Sai quickly, but elegantly downed her dinner before going over to the sink to put her dirty dishes in. After that, she ran over to the front door and waited for her parents patiently like the teacher he is supposed to be before.

XXXXX

"Grandfather!" Sai called through the house as she waved her parents goodbye.

"Hikaru-chan! Came to visit little old me?" questioned the old man as he walked over from the back yard. "Do you want to play Go?" he asks his granddaughter before finding himself dragged by the energetic four year old to where he kept his goban at.

XXXXX

Shindou Heihachi was old. He knew that he was old. His wife have already passed on ahead of him and he himself was waiting patiently for his time to come naturally. He have always grieved that his son and daughter didn't share his passion of Go, but was pleasantly surprised when his granddaughter did. How he played and lost to a two year old, he doesn't know but it doesn't matter too much as it may as well be Kami's will.

Oh, he knows that something is different with Hikaru. He not as slow as people think he is just because he is old. No. When he first saw her, he had notice the intelligence in her eyes right away, those keen green eyes that sometimes turn purple, which held a soft glow of wisdom and determination along with a fiery spirit. He won't ask her about it, utill she felt like telling one day.

He chuckled softly to himself before immersing himself back into the game that was almost like how a certain famous Go player played. It's almost like she was her reincarnation. Oh, the irony when he found out… And the tragedy of when…

XXXXX

The two had been playing for a little more than an hour when the phone suddenly ranged, the ringing bouncing off the walls as Heiachi got up to get it, the sound solemn in the dim halls.

"Yes? I am Shindou Heiachi." He pauses as he heard the man continuing, before his breathe caught his throat, and a feeling of agony ripped through him as he held onto the phone with trembling hands.

Hikaru was holding onto the fabric on his sleeves as she looked up worriedly at him. His reaction…wasn't…right. She idly wondered about what news could it be about and began to worry about her parents before squashing the feeling that was threatening to overwhelm her. No, she should not think such things, and focused on the next part of her grandfathers' conversation.\

"Car…accident? D-d-dead?" Heiachi trembled as the final word left his mouth, and tears, began to well up in his eyes. First his wife, now his children? Then, he remembered Hikaru who had frozen when those words left his mouth.

Car…accidents? Although the technology was new to her at first, she typically understood this era and the dangers within it. Car accidents was one of the few she learned. But…they're dead?

Tears welled up in her round eyes as they shifted into another color: purple. She buried her face into her grandfather's kimono, sobbing, crying for the parents that she only had for four years and were so kind to her. Why? Was this the price for her third life? Was it? Was it why they died? She doesn't know. But she doesn't want someone to be her sacrifices again, and solidified her resolve to find the Hand of God. If she found it, she would have no more reason to return, and maybe someone could be saved without her selfishness…

XXXXX

Heiachi himself held onto his granddaughter, his only family left as the hot tears trailed down his face slowly. He would make her happy, make sure she lived, and make his children satisfy, and not worry about the daughter they left behind. The tears slowly stopped as he stood up with her hand in his, and walked forward, toward the unknown future, and toward the dead dear ones.

Each step solidifying his determination, his goal, and his feelings. He would walk on and not grieved, like he did with his wife, after all, they would want his or Hikaru to grieve for them too much right?

He patted Hikaru on the head reassuringly as her sobs ebbed to soft sniffling, and walked toward to their destination, hand in hand, like bindings with one another, making sure the other is there.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Not to bad? I admit I do not write good sad scenes but I tried. Cya~!**


End file.
